The Idiot Who Made Him Smile
by Jazyrha
Summary: If it took an idiot to make Kyouya smile, then, from the bottom of his heart, Tamaki loved being that idiot. /TamaKyou/ /Dedicated to jinta, parce qu'elle est une fille trés gentille./


**The Idiot Who Made Him Smile.**

**-- -- -- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - --  
**_This story is dedicated to Jinta.  
__- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

It was exactly 6:00 AM, at a Sunday morning, when in the Ohtori estate the following conversation took place.

"MON AMI! MON AMI! KYOUYA! Wake up, wake up! It's such a beautiful day! You can't sleep so long!"

"Tamaki, get out of my bedroom **this instant**, or I will kick you out **personally.**"

"But okaasaaaaaaaan! There's this commoner festival and…"

"I'm awfully sure it hasn't started yet."

"Well, no… It'll start at noon, but…"

"Then why the hell are you in my bedroom **now**?"

"I wanted to take a nice morning walk in the park with you and…"

"**Get lost.**"

Tamaki should've known by now the youngest Ohtori's bedroom was forbidden territory before 11:00 AM.

When Kyouya heard the door softly close, he closed his eyes again, silently muttering: "idiot."

But a faint smile was plastered on his face, and with that same smile, he fell asleep again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After a few hours, Kyouya had woken up again. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he had taken a shower, had gotten dressed and prayed all the while in absolute silence that blasted **idiot **had left again, so he could spend his afternoon without headaches.

Kyouya had never been a really lucky person.

Which was proved again, when he walked downstairs and the first thing he saw was his sister talking to… that same idiot he had wished to be gone.

The world wasn't fair to him.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun! There you are! I heard you and Tamaki-kun were going to a festival?"

"… I've heard about Tamaki having plans to go there. Where I'm involved in this whole case is a mystery to me," Kyouya replied, a little agitated.

"But, Kyouya-kun! It's such a good idea! You could spend time with your best friend-"

Tamaki's eyes beamed at this comment.

"- And learn about the commoners! They're so mysterious!"

"Fuyumi-nee-san, I would appreciate it very much if you would **not **motivate Tamaki even more."

"Fuyumi, why don't you come with us?" Tamaki offered smiling. "We would be delighted with your sweet company."

Fuyumi smiled at this.

"I wish I could," she said, looking a little disappointed, "but I have other things to take care of, you see…"

"Ah, that's a shame," Tamaki said, with the same disappointment in his eyes.

And Kyouya wondered why in the world he was surrounded by idiots.

"Well then, I wish you two a lot of fun," Fuyumi beamed as she walked towards her younger brother and happily pushed him outside.

She waved at them, as Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's wrist, Kyouya looked rather troubled (but there was this faint, faint, _faint_ smile) and they both walked out of her sight.

"They're so adorable together," she muttered to herself, before she turned around and wondered what she was going to do now.

Maybe she could reorganise Kyouya's drawers…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Look, Kyouya! It's so funny!" Tamaki yelled, while he looked at little plastic duckies floating on the water.

"… Tamaki, you've been running around like some A.D.H.D patient for about five hours. Let's go home," Kyouya replied.

"But I want to catch these duckies! They're so cute! They're yellow! And blue…"

"And red, and green, and purple, and…" Kyouya sighed, "what's your point exactly?"

"That I want to win a prize for you!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

Kyouya sighed.

"Fine. Do whatever you want," Kyouya gave in.

Tamaki made a little jump and handed some money over to the old man behind the floating duckies. He handed the overly enthusiastic boy a stick, with which he was supposed to try and catch those plastic excuses for animals, through a iron bow attached to their head.

Kyouya sighed another time, eyeing the blonde as he tried.

The faint smile on his face widened a little more, but the stoic Ohtori kept his (damn near close to) expressionless look.

But he had found, from experience, he just couldn't stay unaffected by the blonde's childlike enthusiasm. With a flawless precision, it never failed to put a smile on the dark haired boy's face.

It was hard to not smile to that idiot.

"Eh! I'll try again!" the voice reached through his mind.

He blinked and looked up.

"… You honestly didn't even catch **one**?" he sarcastically asked.

"It's really hard!" Tamaki explained.

"Then why don't you try something else?" Kyouya suggested.

"Becaaaaaause… I said I wanted to win something for you!"

"I don't want you to win me anything."

"But I do!"

"Fine. Try again."

Tamaki nodded happy, as he tried again. The faint smile widened even more, as Tamaki tried again and again.

Kyouya looked up again when he heard the old man laughing again, telling Tamaki some tricks to easier catch the ducks.

It must be some kind of karma, Kyouya mused. There had to be something about Tamaki, that just made people smile.

Everywhere he went, people smiled. Everyone he'd meet would leave with a smile on their face and the belief the world was a beautiful place.

He wondered how an idiot could have that effect on people. He wondered how Tamaki could have that effect on **him.**

It didn't make any sense.

"Okay, I'll try again!" he heard Tamaki explain for what must've been the thirtieth time.

"Again?" Kyouya looked up. "It's getting dark already, you should just give up."

"But… I said I wanted…"

"Let me try."

The blonde blinked.

"What?"

"Just let me try. You don't have to win anything for me. I'll win something for you and… You can win something for me next time… Okay?"

Tamaki's eyes shone with a happy glow as a wide smile spread on his face and he exclaimed: "C'est une idée parfaite!"

Kyouya chuckled a little.

He took over the stick and with ease he caught the duckies. He laughed a little, when Tamaki gaped at him with an open mouth.

He was truly an idiot. But he wouldn't change anything about that fact.

"So, what do you want," Kyouya shrugged.

"That teddy bear!" Tamaki jumped, while pointing.

The old man handed them the bear, smiling to the blonde boy. Tamaki took the teddy bear and pressed it against his chest.

"It's so soft!" Tamaki smiled.

"That's great," Kyouya replied uninterested.

Tamaki looked at the sky, getting darker by the minute.

"It looks like it's going to rain…" he muttered, more to himself to Kyouya.

"That's why we should go home," Kyouya answered.

"I hope there won't be any thunder… Or lightening," Tamaki continued. "I don't want my daughter to be scared."

The faint smile widened a little again, but Kyouya forced his lips back into their rightful straight position quickly again. Tamaki never wanted anyone to be scared.

He cared too much about people.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Uhm… Kyouya?" Tamaki trailed off.

Kyouya turned around again, his hand sliding of the doorknob of the door that would lead to his home.

"What? You don't want to go home? I guess you could stay a little longer…"

"No, no. I should go home. It's just that…"

"Just that?"

"Today was really fun!" he beamed.

But everyday with Tamaki by his side was.

"Rather tiring if you ask me," Kyouya replied.

Tamaki looked like a beaten puppy.

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T ENJOY-"

"That's not what I meant. Now shut up. Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"But Kyouya…"

"What?" Kyouya frowned upon the weird behaviour of his friend.

"I just wanted to say thank you for accompanying me," and it was there again, that smile.

"Right," Kyouya said. "Not like I had a choice."

Tamaki opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it again. Kyouya gave him a tiny smile as he said: "See you tomorrow then."

He turned around, his hand reaching out for the door, but without a warning he was jerked back, made a half turn and faced Tamaki's tomato expression. He blinked, as he tried to process what was going on.

It was exactly 1 second later, Kyouya realised they were kissing. A clumsy kiss at that.

Tamaki took a careful step back.

"So, uhm, yeah… Thank you!" he beamed again.

Kyouya's surprised face turned into a smile.

"Idiot!" he muttered. "First you wake me up at this monstrous hour in the morning, than you make me baby-sit at you on this festival and have me run around all day and now you do this!"

The smile widened even more.

"I can't believe you're such an idiot!"

"B-B-But…" Tamaki tried to protest, but he found his words draining when he felt his back hit the door.

"Tu es fou, mon ami. Vraiment fou," Kyouya's smile turned into a smirk and a second later Tamaki felt soft lips pressing against his one more.

When they broke apart again, Tamaki leaned heavily against the door and Kyouya laughed again, while he silently muttered: "idiot," once more.

But if it took an idiot to make Kyouya smile, then from the bottom of his heart, Tamaki loved being that idiot.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Tu es fou, mon ami, vraiment fou _means _You're crazy, my friend, really crazy._

_C__'est une idée parfaite _means _That's a perfect idea. _

Or so I believe. XD I hope I spelled the French right! Correct me if I was wrong XD

I wrote TamaKyou! How scary! XD Well, as said, this story is dedicated to **jinta, **and she likes TamaKyou/KyouTama XD So, we made a deal. She's write KyouKao for me, I'd write TamaKyou for her. XD I did! Yay! I hope I got Tamaki a little in character… XD

Please review!

- Jazy


End file.
